


Good pillow. Best boyfriend.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby!John, Fluff, It's almost like a rarepair, M/M, Only it's not a pairing, Why is chubby!John so hard to find?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Dave's pillow.</p>
<p>Because having a favorite pillow for naps is the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good pillow. Best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandwagonfullofeevees](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bandwagonfullofeevees).



> Prompt: Snuggling. Dave thinks John is a good pillow.
> 
> (Thanks to bandwagonfullofeevees!! She gave me the prompt!)
> 
> ((Homestuck, John and Dave belong to Hussie and his lips.))

Your name is John Egbert and you are 17 years old.

And kind of overweight.

Which makes people make fun of you. And it irritates the fuck out of your boyfriend, Dave Strider.

You and Dave were just really good friends before you worked up the nerve to ask him out. You never thought Dave would say yes to a guy like you. It made feel incredible, like you were a normal not-overweight-at-all teenage boy who liked other boys. Yes. You were perfectly normal. When your dad asked you why you were so happy after you came home from school, you decided to tell your dad you were indeed a homosexual.

Not only was okay with that, he wanted to know if the reason you were so happy was because someone asked you out. You responded with a giggle of ‘Yes’ and told him it was Dave. He just nodded and replied with a ‘Congratulations son’ and some ‘I am so proud of you’s. And that was the end of that.

After that, you told Jade who was happy for you two and Rose who was pleased that you finally accepted your homosexuality with stride and ‘jumped into a sure to be delightful relationship with my brother’ (read as: ‘God, that you guys long enough. I was getting tried of waiting for you guys to get together’). Karkat was kind of shocked but didn’t really care because ‘he finally had Terezi all to himself’ and Vriska tried to get you two to break up. You and Dave called her bluff and moved on. Other then that, everyone else supported you guys.

And now Dave and yourself are back at the apartment his brother and him shared.

And Dave is using you like an over-sized pillow.

Over a month ago, you found out that Dave likes to lay on you to take little naps. At first you were irritated that he would do that, I mean, why couldn’t he just get himself his own damn pillow?! But then you thought about how much Dave liked your chub and then you realized, even though Dave would never admit it, that he loved the way your body was soft and squishy.

And that’s the first reason he laid to sleep on you (the second reason was just because Dave liked to be near you).

And holy fuck was it adorable.

Dave would snore softly and borrow his head into your soft gut and you got to play with his hair. You especially loved it when he smiled in his sleep. It was always cute to see him smile and his sleep induced smile would light up his face it seemed. Of course you would never tell Dave that; how embarrassing would it be to tell him that? And without joking about it. Gosh it that sound hard to do! While you were lost in your thoughts, Dave starts to stir and wakes up. You hear a low groan and realized Dave has finally woken up.

“About time sleepy head!” You say while ruffling his hair lightly. He groans and lets out what you think is ‘Hnn…’top it,’ and you laugh. Honestly, you love Dave more then anyone.

And Dave loves you back just as much.

You're sure of it.


End file.
